Blackmail Tears
by AnnaMay Queen of the Wolves
Summary: When one is not paying attention, a certain thing can be held against you. Blackmail in other words. Did you know that is could go to all lengths? Tears, lust, abuse, and even murder?


**Blackmail Tears**

**By- _AnnaMay Queen of the Wolves_**

**Chapter One**

What the hell is this; a joke? Came right out and said it, he did! He's gone mental! He couldn't possibly; it's not "his style." I stared at as if he just grown an extra head on his shoulders. He looked in the other direction, embarrassed. _He's_ embarrassed? Ha! Try being in my shoes buddy! I finally noticed that my jaw had dropped all the way to the floor and clamped it shut; though my eyes were as big as dinner plates... though, I suppose you don't know what I'm talking about unless I start at the beginning...

High School graduation! Freedom! Well, until collage anyway. Today was a surprisingly cool Friday in June. Which was practically telling me that something bad or strange and/or weird was going to happen. And I'm always right about these things --- well, most of the time anyway. But, that's totally different. I got to keep track of what I'm doing. Speaking of "keeping track;" that's one of the main reasons of this story. Keeping track of what you're doing. When one is not paying attention, a certain thing can be held against you. Black-mail in other words. Did you know that is could go to all lengths? Tears, lust, abuse, and even _murder_? It's all here; waiting for you to read. A simple thing can go to _all_ lengths. It might start with sweat and tears; which is what I do to make a readable story. It might start with lust, an uncontrollable feeling that we all get. Perhaps abuse, something that happens once to often. Or it could be murder, a feeling, too, sometimes uncontrollable and happens to often. It's all here, almost _begging_ for an innocent drama reader's eyes. Now that we have a few things cleared up, let's get to what I have hopefully intrigued you into reading and didn't scare anyone off. Best to bring in the funny whilst I have the chance.

I believe I left off saying that I just graduated High School and collage wasn't to far off? Yes, anyway. I live --alone!-- in a (rather seedy, I admit) apartment on the top floor; which is the eighth if you're curious. I mentioned it was rather "seedy", didn't I? It's true, don't get me wrong there. It's temporary, thank God. I'll be moving into the collage campus once it's time. Already found a dorm there actually; just need to get off my lazy behind and move. Which I'll start later this day when it all happens...

Okay, the moving itself was easy; so I won't bore you with the simple details of moving. Just like any other time, you drop a few items on you toes and cuss the lot out. Simple as always! Okay, nothing happen until a few weeks until after I was moved in. As I said before I lived alone. But, now I have a room mate named, Jo-Ann. We became fast friends. She's also one of many stars in this story. She's also a star in said four words above: tears, lust, abuse and murder.

What is the point of this, you ask? What is the plot, what is this about?

I'll tell you...

**-**

My name is Mikomi Namida. "Hope Tear" in other words.

I awoke at five A.M. Like anyone else, I curse my alarm clock, smash the "Snooze" button and, curse humanity. Ten minutes later I idled into the bathroom for a shower...

While I had let the cold water awaken my brain, I wondered, _It's Saturday... _why_ am I awake? I should be sleeping!_ Of course, I knew my brain was trying to tell me something... though, I think note on the bathroom door should have told me something.

Shuffling out of the bath, disgruntled at my brains antics, I'd found the note tapped to the door as I slammed it.

_Mikomi,_

_Went out to the gym and will be back by noon,_

_Jo-Ann._

The gym so early? I thought it was strange, but... I never go. So, I wouldn't know, really. Jo-Ann's odd anyway. Hell, so am I!

And so, with no hope as in to get back to sleep, I crash out on the couch and flip through the early morning news.

"... a female body has been found in a local Tokyo park. Police and doctors say it was homicide..."

_Joy. Now we have another crack job around here. Who would kill someone in a local park?... Idiot._

Little did I know, I was going to take that back quite soon.

**-**

Please review.


End file.
